Cartoon Network Interactive
Cartoon Network Interactive is a Cartoon Network themed online multiplayer online role playing game founded on October 28, 2013 by an anonymous game programmer and website designer going by the alias JohnnyXPlank, produced by Wix.com (formerly Webs.com) based on many Cartoon Network cartoon series. The site is constantly updating to be bigger and better. The site's most recent slogan is "Chunky Puffs! Yum! Yum! Yum!" marking the spontaneous nature of the show. That specific slogan is a quote from the Season 2 episode "Honor Thy Ed"; it is spoken by Ed as he enters a dumbwaiter that has a box of Chunky Puffs while wearing a Captain Crunch hat. Another signature slogan is the catchphrase "Goodnight, everybody", originally coined by the cartoon character Yakko Warner from the animated series Animaniacs, which is what he says when a sexual innuendo comes up in the show. The game's main writer often uses the line when ending a recent edit, even going so far as to use Yakko's name as an alias. Production The game is made using Adobe Flash Professional CS5.5. The beta version of the game was made with ActionScript 2 rather than ActionScript 3 on Macromedia Flash 8. Both games use a SmartFox Server for multiplayer support. The games server is up from 3:00 through midnight during the weekdays and 8:00 through midnight during the weekends. After those hours, players would receive a Connection failed message. History The video game was attended to be an Ed, Edd n Eddy video game but it was changed to a Cartoon Network video game due to many EEnE have appeared on the website. The beta version was produced and placed on the website and about four more blogs were added before closing. The website was produced for Webs.com. Instructions The basics to play the game are stated in the website: First Closure On November 12, 2013, after one month, JohnnyXPlank has shut down the website to produce the Wix.com website. Here was his last final blog post before closing the site: The reason for the site's closing was that he was switching the website's functions to Wix.com for better capability of management and because he is creating a brand new version of his game. Revival On November 29, 2013, the Wix.com website of Cartoon Network Interactive has been finally developed. Here is the opening tag on the website's homepage. In this tag, he is under the alias Yakko instead of JohnnyXPlank: Supports from other websites JohnnyXPlank sometimes includes codes from the trading card game CollecToons (based on the defunct Cartoon Orbit) on a daily basis, due to his passion for the game. He also included YouTube streaming and advertisements for Nintendo's Wii U, Wii, 3DS, NDS, Sony's PlayStation 4, 3, 2, Visa, PSP and Microsoft's Xbox One & 360. He also included live TV streaming from Livestream.com of 24 hours of Ed, Edd n Eddy, Toonami Aftermath and some collection memoriams of Cartoon Network shos from the 1990s through the 2000s. He also included eBay support for some Cartoon Network merchandise and is offering donations for the website to be bigger. Games He is developing some games inside the flash game based on several marketing prices such as chasing the Nesquik truck or darts. He is also included Shockwave.com games inside his website from Cartoon Network shows. Some of the games oten redirect to other websites. He is also currently developing a fighting match between Stuart Snyder (current president of Cartoon Network) and the players. Jawbreaker Chronicle The writer is currently planning on reviving the Jawbreaker Chronicle, an online newspaper based on the newspaper fansites created. He stated it will be a way to express his live for Ed, Edd n Eddy for everyone. The website can be found here: http://jawbc.webs.com/ Other features The site features a full Ed Edd n Eddy page dedicated to the TV show. It also features a series of interviews by cartoon artists; Fred Seibert, Donovan Cook and Everett Peck who created shows such as 2 Stupid Dogs and Squirrel Boy which also aired in Cartoon Network. Trivia *There will be references to Nickelodeon Magazine everywhere. *corncakepickle@aol.com is JohnnyXPlank's email address. *The website is currently developing ways for mutliplayer brawl and music to be applied. *The game was named after Cartoon Network Interactive, a video game division based on creating video games featuring various Cartoon Network characters. External links *Official Website *Original Website *The new Jawbreaker Chronicle *Cartoon Network Interactive Blogspot Category:Fansites Category:The Real World Category:Games Category:Online Games